


Drive

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Xeno, frienship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the thing you need most is alone time with a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> written for the livejournal community springkink in 2007 for the prompt: Transformers Movie, Optimus Prime/Mikaela: road trip, solitude - "I'll hold you up, and drive you all night"

He always gave her the space to be alone, and she appreciated that.

That wasn’t to say that Sam didn’t let her have her space when she needed it, but he just didn’t have that knack for leaving her alone when they were together. They always had to be together when they were spending time with each other.

Optimus Prime was the first guy that she had ever met who actually understood what she meant when she told him she needed some solitude.

They had been driving the first time it had happened, just a little trip down some back roads while she told him about her world. But somewhere during the conversation, she had started talking about her father, and that had caused her to trail off in silence.

“Mikaela, what’s wrong?” Prime’s voice had been concerned, older brotherly. “Do you want to go home?”

“I just need to be alone.”

The Autobot’s understanding was immediate. “I will drive you all night if you need.”

“Thanks,” she said, leaning on the door and abandoning all pretense of actually driving the huge truck.

They drove for hours before he reminded her gently that she had school the next day. When they pulled up outside her house, she paused as she was climbing out of the cab.

“Thanks again. I don’t know how you knew, but that was what I needed.”

“Sometimes, all one needs is a friend to hold them up while they think.”

She couldn’t have said it better herself. But maybe you had to be a sentient robot with hundreds of years' worth of experience before you could really understand it.


End file.
